Season 22 (1990-1991)
Sesame Street Season 22 aired from November 12, 1990 to May 10, 1991. Season Overview The theme for this season is about race, about getting along, and appreciating everyone's similarities and differences.The New York Times: Reviews/Television; 'Sesame Street' Talking About Race, From A to Z Dulcy Singer, the show's executive producer, said about this season's theme, "We're recognizing and celebrating cultural differences - talking about color of skin, hair texture, situations where a child might be left out from a group because of his color."The Milwaukee Journal: 'Sesame Street' celebrates our differences Episodes Episodes 2746 - 2875 (130 episodes) * Episode 2746 -- 22nd Season premiere; Grouch Appreciation Day * Episode 2747 -- Bob throws a party * Episode 2748 -- Little Bird looks for a home * Episode 2749 -- Dan the clarinet player learns how to read * Episode 2750 -- Telly gets a furcut * Episode 2751 -- A day in the laundry room * Episode 2752 -- Elmo and Gordon make cookies / Snuffy does magic * Episode 2753 -- The Mouse finds a new nursery rhyme * Episode 2754 -- Placido Flamingo's Animal Opera * Episode 2755 -- The city helpers surprise prize * Episode 2756 -- Oscar drives Gordon to the basketball game * Episode 2757 -- A new plant at the library * Episode 2758 * Episode 2759 -- Elmo's Rangers * Episode 2760 -- Oscar Says * Episode 2767 -- The Wide World of Sesame Street profiles Linda * Episode 2773 -- Ruby's Sun Experiment/Hiroshi on puppets * Episode 2776 -- Knights of the Broken Table * Episode 2780 -- Telly loves triangles * Episode 2781 -- Telly loves Oscar * Episode 2782 -- Wide World of Sesame Street * Episode 2783 -- Big Bird and Snuffy go shopping with Maria and Luis * Episode 2784 -- Snuffle Puppet show * Episode 2785 -- Talking about love * Episode 2786 -- A television birthday card for Gordon * Episode 2787 -- Gordon has a headache (repeat) * Episode 2789 -- Hiroshi paints Oscar * Episode 2790 * Episode 2795 -- Hooper's Store re-opens * Episode 2796 -- Telly wants to be like Bob * Episode 2797 -- Oscar's mother visits * Episode 2817 * Episode 2819 -- Oscar and the Banana Man * Episode 2820 -- Miles' grandparents visit * Episode 2821 -- A hurricane hits Sesame Street * Episode 2822 -- The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe visits * Episode 2823 -- The Wide World of Numbers * Episode 2824 -- Elmo and the Beanstalk * Episode 2834 -- Forrest Wimbledon plays at Birdland * Episode 2835 -- Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake * Episode 2837 -- Gordon Organizes To Clean To Lot * Episode 2840 -- Mayor David Dinkins gives Gordon a good citizen's award * Episode 2847 -- Savion tap dances for Prairie Dawn * Episode 2849 -- Elmo plays three of these things * Episode 2852 -- Elmo pretends to be a Grouch * Episode 2854 * Episode 2855 -- Tim Robbins appears in Prairie's "seasons pageant" * Episode 2856 -- Snuffy's Spanish puppet show * Episode 2859 -- Elmo borrows Big Bird's teddy bear * Episode 2860 -- Elmo's imagination hat * Episode 2861 -- Big Bird Yells "Toothpaste" * Episode 2863 * Episode 2864 * Episode 2866 * Episode 2867 * Episode 2869 -- Slimey and the Worm Scouts * Episode 2870 -- City-wide water shortage * Episode 2874 -- A Day at the Birdland Jazz Club * Episode 2875 Notes * This season welcomed a new human character to the cast, Savion. * This was the final season for Hiroshi, Mike, Jelani, and Alex. * For only this season, as well as with related productions at the time, the Sesame Street Muppets are referred to in credits as "Sesame Street Puppet Characters." The Muppeteers themselves are credited as "Puppet Performers." Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, the Amazing Mumford, Baby Natasha, Barkley, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Bruno the Trashman, Buster the Horse, Chip and Dip, Clementine, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Don Music, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Mr. Johnson, Juliet, Kermit the Frog, The Martians, Oscar the Grouch, Placido Flamingo, Prairie Dawn, Preston Rabbit, Ruby, Simon Soundman, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Stella, Sully, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Wolfgang the Seal Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, Uncle Wally, Olivia, Gina, Miles, Mr. Macintosh, Gabi, Hiroshi, Mr. Handford, Mike, Savion, Jelani, Alex, Lisa, Lillian Muppet Performers :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Richard Hunt, Rick Lyon, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Kathryn Mullen (uncredited), Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, and Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly, Lisa Boggs, Linda Bove, Eugene Byrd, Alexis Cruz, Emilio Delgado, Heather Henderson, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Miles Orman, Ward Saxton, David L. Smyrl, Gedde Watanabe, Lillias White Guest Stars :Bill Cobbs, Tyne Daly, Frances Foster, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Goldblum, Angela Lansbury, Branford Marsalis, Wynton Marsalis, Bobby McFerrin, Rhea Perlman, Tim Robbins, Susan Sarandon, Steven Schub, Paul Simon, Robin Williams Season 22 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directors: Ted May, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Molly Boylan, Lou Berger, Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, David Korr, John Weidman, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Josh Selig, Jon Stone * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Caroly Wilcox, Ed Christie, Connie Peterson, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Richard Termine, Barry Link, Paul Hartis * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Managers: Chet O'Brien, Ric E. Anderson * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Production Assistants: Cher Jung, Tim Carter, Ruthie E. Hiatt, Paul Lacy, Gabrielle Howard, Leslie Brothers, Christine Ferraro * Assistants to the Producers: Danette De Sena, Carol D. Mayes * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Kim Wilson * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Directors: Bill Berner, Jim Tetlow * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Mielke, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. Sources Category:Seasons